Akuma VS Darth Vader
Akuma VS Darth Vader is a What If? Death Battle Description Star Wars versus Street Fighter! The demon Akuma takes on the Sith Lord Darth Vader in this episode of Death Battle. Intro Wiz: Star Wars collides with Street Fighter in this episode of Death Battle. Boomstick: Akuma takes on Darth Vader. Wiz: Akuma is a cold and powerful demon warrior who hones to his fighting skills by battling and destroying numerous enemies. Boomstick: The Sith Lord Darth Vader is ruthless and has the ability to move objects at will. Wiz: Akuma first appeared during the Second Street Fighter tournament where he monitored the events. Boomstick: Darth Vader, originally a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker was seduced by the Dark Side and became controlled by its powers. Wiz: Yes, he was burnt on Mustafar which caused him to need a respirator. Boomstick: So a suit and helmet and mask was made to conceal his burnt face and body and to help him breathe. Wiz: So that concludes that for both combatants Akuma *Akuma has the Raging Demon, which obliterates the victim's soul *He also has superhuman strength, speed, agility, and stamina *His ultimate form Shin Akuma allows him to become more powerful Darth Vader *He has the force which allows him to control objects. *He also has telekinesis which allows him to lift objects at will without touching them *He has Force Choke which allows him to strangle his opponent's neck Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Akuma is training when suddenly Darth Vader appears and attempts to slice him with his lightsaber. Akuma narrowly dodges the energy blade. FIGHT! Akuma fires a Gohadoken which Vader deflects with his lightsaber. Akuma then charges at the Sith Lord with a Goshoryuken, connecting with Darth Vader's chin. The Demon then goes for a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which connects. Akuma charges forward again, but this time he feels himself restrained by Vader's Force Choke. Vader then uses the opportunity to toss Akuma around like a ragdoll before slamming him on he ground. Vader then slashes Akuma across the chest with his lightsaber, leaving a cut on the demon's chest. Akuma is angry and transforms into his more powerful Shin form. Akuma tosses Vader over his shoulder followed by a combo. The Dark Lord rises to his feet and tosses objects at Akuma, distracting him and angering him even further. Akuma decides to unleash his most powerful move, the Raging Demon. Seeing his opponent charge at him, Vader creates a Force Shield which blocks the incoming attack, saving Darth Vader. Akuma tosses Vader over his shoulder again, this time Vader lands on his feet. The Street Fighter lands combo after combo on Vader, not stopping at anything. Vader uses the Force Choke on Akuma which restrains the Demon once again. Vader tosses Akuma into a wall, causing him to fly into the wall back first. Vader tosses his lightsaber which starts to spin and travel towards Akuma. Akuma leaps over the blade as it returns, stopping himself from being sliced open. Vader then extends his hand and grabs his lightsaber. The martial artist then punches Vader followed by a kick. Akuma goes for more attacks, but Vader uses the Force Choke and tosses Akuma, sending him flinging backwards several feet. Lord Vader slashes at Akuma in the leg with his lightsaber. Vader tosses his blade at Akuma's chest. As the blade connects, Akuma starts to fall down in pain. Vader takes the chance to finish the battle. He lifts Akuma into the air with the Force. He then grabs his lightsaber and stabs at Akuma's chest, causing his heart to be visible. Vader then finishes it all, using the Force and his lightsaber to crush the demon's heart into small pieces. Vader triumphantly walks away as the martial artist's body lays on the ground lifeless. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow. That looks terrifying. Wiz: Akuma may have had the physical advantage in speed and strength, but that's where his advantages stop. Vader's force and lightsaber gave him a range advantage and prevented any of Akuma's attacks from hitting him. Boomstick: And while Akuma is more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, the Force is stronger as Vader can lift ships. It didn't really help any for Akuma's melee skills. And while the Raging Demon could've obliterated Vader's soul if given the chance, Vader's Force Shield protected him from such attacks, rendering the instantaneous murder move useless. Wiz: Vader is also more strategic, smarter, and more experienced. In the end, the Force simply overwhelmed Akuma. Boomstick: Looks like Akuma was forced to lose this battle. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader. Who do you think would win? Akuma Darth Vader Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs. Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Cletus16 Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Demon VS Robot Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale